Come Get Me
by DelicatexxFlower
Summary: Fearsome Gajeel Redfox and petite Levy McGarden go on a journey to train, but get into some trouble, like Fairy Tail mages always do. This man was no run-of-the-mill opponent though, he was Ivan Dreyar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – A Fairy Tale begins.

 _In a land, far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 70 million, and a place filled with magic, found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they plan their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail._

Levy awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She grumbled and turned over in her bed. Last night was filled with reading. She had acquired a new book about the history of script magic the night before and just could not put it down. Script magic is where the user can conjure up words in the form of their element to aid in battle or other purposes. For example if one were to spell out the word "Fire" in the air a huge and tangible word would appear in the air that is made out of fire. This was Levy's magic of choice. That and rune magic, although she wasn't as good at is as some other people.  
The cerulean haired girl sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes. It took her a minute to stand up to her full 5'0'', because of how sleep deprived she was. After some time Levy walked into her bathroom for a nice, refreshing shower to help wake her up. The steamy shower got all the gears working in her head and soon she was humming a soft tune under her breath and shampooing her hair. Today was going to be a great day because there were some new Scripts that she wanted to try out. This book was extremely helpful in finding out new ways and combinations to use her Words. After her shower, Levy dressed in a short yellow dress with a large white bow on the front and put on a yellow headband. She made her way through her small apartment, while dodging mountains of books. Around every twist and turn around her one bedroom space were piles upon piles of tomes, ranging from new to thousands of years old, in all different languages. It was Levy's dream to learn all of them and be able to decipher any kind of text there was. She exited her apartment and closed the door. There was no need to lock it since she lived in Fairy Hills, the home of most Fairy Tail women. If anyone where to somehow enter the building in hopes of stealing anything, that person would easily be tracked down and revenge would be upon them.  
It was a nice summer day outside, clear blue sky and puffy white clouds. A steady breeze blew in. All the shops and stands were bustling with activity as people bought different kinds of wares. Even though she just bought a book last night, Levy just had to go to the bookstore again to see if they had anything new in this morning. To her surprise a crowd was surrounding the store. Being as small as she was, Levy easily made her way through the throng of people and was able to get inside the store. At the front desk was an older man with long white hair, signing books. The shop owner immediately recognized Levy and motioned her to come up to the front. "Levy, Darling how are you this morning?" The polite women asked. The owner was a large woman with bright red hair and small black glasses. She always had her cat following her around, but today he was nowhere to be seen, most likely due to the crowd. "I'm alright. I couldn't put that book down last night. I'm almost finished with it. Kind of makes me sad to finish an interesting book like this one. Once it's done, what am I going to read next? I do have so many options but to many to choose from." Levy said with a large smile on her face. The man next to the owner heard what Levy said and dramatically pronounced "Shall you read this one? It's just out today, and this one is a signed copy. Could be worth something down the road, never know." He chuckled. Levy took the book that he was holding out to her. The title read "Icha Icha Paradise" Without reading what the book was about; Levy put it in her purse. "Thank you! You know what, I am going to read this next. How much do I owe you for it?" Levy reached for her purse, but the man stopped her and said "No young lady, this one is on me. Just let me know how it was after you read it, okay? I'll give you my contact information as well, that way we can get to know one another better." He handed her a small card with his picture on it. "Uh, thank you." She mumbled. This man was making her feel extremely awkward, so she decided to leave right away. Turning to the owner she waved and said "I'll see you sometime later. Have a nice day!" Levy had to fight her way against the crowd of people this time. Once she was out, she took a deep breath and shook herself off. "Now to the guild!" She practically ran towards Fairy Tail.

The guild was bursting at the seams with activity. Today was just like any other, noise and objects being thrown around. A small group of men were yelling and started throwing punches at one another. Off in another corner a woman was drinking liquor out of a giant barrel. Mira, the barkeep and one of the strongest mages was walking around the room, expertly maneuvering around the chaos around her with a skill that could only have been obtained by years with this group. Knowing every move they made and every punch they were about to throw before they did it

"Good morning Mira! How are you doing?" Levy asked the woman. Mira turned, her long white hair twisting with her. Mira was a lovely and polite person, and also one of the deadliest members of Fairy Tail. Her smile and demeanor would trick any foe into thinking that she was a sweet and docile victim, but once they fell for her trick, they would also fall. "Hello Levy. I'm good, how are you? You look like you stayed up again last night. You really need to go to bed at a decent time." Mira stated as she set a glass of orange juice in front of Levy. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I go to bed when I'm tired." Levy said while she shoed off Mira's concerns with a wave of her hand. Just then a large man with long black hair and several piercings walked into Levy's line of sight and tsk'd at her. "Now Shorty, why are you telling such lies? I thought you were a woman of moral. You don't go to bed when you're tired. You end up passing out with the book on your face." Levy rolled her eyes and huffed at the man. "Shut up Gajeel, I do too go to bed when I need to. Also, my name is Levy. Use it!" The man; Gajeel crossed his arms and smirked at Levy. "Whatever Shrimp." Levy crossed her arms and turned to ignore the tall and muscular man. She spoke to Mira "Anyway, I'm reading up on script magic and I came across some moves that I would like to try out." A small black cat that looked very similar to a panther, with a long scar across its left eye walked up to Levy and smiled, saying "Impressive Levy, would you like a battle partner?" Levy's eyes lit up "Yes! Of course I would Pantherlily!" The small cat is of a race called 'Exceed'. They are from a world called Edolas, which is parallel to Earthland, where magic is limited. In his world Pantherlily was a Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Due to this he is a cat of great chivalry, yet would not go easy on this small mage. She would not want that.

 **I'm only going to write this once; Fairy Tail does not belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle

**Chapter 2 –** The Battle.

Levy and Pantherlily stood across from each other in a large open field. A large crowd had surrounded them, excited to watch the match. Most were taking bets on who would win and how long the battle would last. Her weapon of choice was a pen. This pen allowed her to write her words in the air and attack her opponent with them. Pantherlily on the other hand is a more physical fighter. His abilities allow him to grow into a large version of himself called "Battle Form". He held a massive sword known as the "Musica Sword", its magical properties are that its size changes compared to the strength of the wielder. With the swords current size, it's obvious how strong the Exceed actually is. Levy scratched something in the air with her pen and then caught it in her other hand. Covering up whatever it was that she wrote. Pantherlily adjusted his stance and said "I will not be holding back on you Levy. I will come at you like I do with Gajeel. You may back out now if you wish." Pantherlily and the tall pierced faced man known as Black Steel Gajeel, were partners and best friends. They were one of the strongest duos of the guild, so the force at which the panther cat would charge at Levy is of an S class. Levy smirked and muttered "Good." then threw down whatever it was that she was holding. Green smoke erupted in the field, covering everything in its gases. Pantherlily has especially great sense in smell, but when he sniffed the air to see where his opponent was all he could smell was rotting eggs. The large groups that stood and watched the battle were all holding their noses and some were even turning green. The only thing Pantherlily could do was hold his ground and wait for an attack. Just then the green mist started swirling around the Exceed, trapping him in a vortex, the mist grew faster and higher. Being and Exceed had its advantages, like being able to fly, so Pantherlily took out his wings and flew up and out of the make shift tornado. The blue haired girl was nowhere to be seen on the ground; instead she was floating in the sky. On her back were two words that spelled "wings", they were giant and majestic. "Like my new trick Pantherlily?" Levy asked. Pantherlily gasped at the brilliance of her new creation and was in awe. "It is wonderful Levy. Now we can go flying together!" Levy smiled "Of course, but after I win!" She rushed at him with pen in hand, spelling out the word bullet. A solid word "bullet appeared in front of her, shooting out bullets at her flying opponent. Pantherlily held his massive sword in front of him in order to deflect the shots. When Levy got close enough she spelled out another word; sword. A long sword was now in Levy's hands and she swung it at the cat. Pantherlily tried blocking her attack, but when he put up his sword to defend himself, the letters that were holding her sword together shaped around his weapon and kept coming. Pantherlily flew back quickly in order to dodge her blow. "I must say Levy; your skill has increased greatly, you almost hit me there." He was genuinely excited for his friend. She bowed in the air and said "Thank you Pantherlily. Let me show you more." The Exceed grinned and held up his sword. This time he didn't wait for her to attack him; instead he made the first move. He reached her in seconds, swinging his sword at her. Levy wrote shield and a large word appeared, blocking his attack. Even though it took the blunt of his attack, she was still thrown back from the sheer force. Levy hit the ground, hard. An audible crack could be heard and she moaned out in pain. Pantherlily dropped down to the ground and raced over to her. "Levy, are you okay? Did anything break?" Levy sat up, holding her right arm. "Yeah, I think so. This battle isn't over yet though." Levy threw her good arm out, a bubble of glowing green energy formed from her left hand to her right arm. As she pushed her left hand closer and closer to the broken arm, the green light got thicker and thicker, illuminating the bones inside of her arm, showing the crack. Levy muttered the word "heal" and the word popped up in front of her and floated towards the separated bones. Once it hit the bone the word formed like glue over the bone and melded it together. Once the process was done, Levy held out her arm and flexed it. "Okay, all set."

"Wow Levy, that was remarkable." Pantherlily sat in amazement. He had never seen anything like that. This new healing skill was on par with Wendy's. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer and a remarkable healer. Her abilities allow her to pinpoint whatever is ailing a person and fix it. Although doing so drains her power considerably. A Dragon Slayer is a person who was literally trained by dragons, they have the ability to slay dragons; hence the name Dragon Slayer. They have vast amounts of magic and are extremely strong. Fairy Tail has three Dragon Slayers and one artificially second-generation Dragon Slayer. They are Gajeel Redfox; iron dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel; Fire Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell; Sky Dragon, and Laxus Dreyer; artificial lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Let's get back to business Pantherlily." Levy smiled as she jumped up and away from the Exceed. He picked up his sword and held it in front of him again and laughed. "Here I come Levy." He ran at the girl, jumping into the air and slicing his sword downward at her as he fell. She wrote 'shield' again and the word popped up, protecting her. "Fire" Levy yelled, throwing the scorching word at him. His sword protected most of him from the inferno, but some of his fur was singed. He ran at her again swinging his sword, she ducked down, the sword cutting of the ends of her hair. He then grabbed the hilt with two hands and chopped downward at where she was crouching. Levy rolled out of the way, writing a word on the ground as she did so, then back flipped to a safe distance away. Pantherlily followed her, running at her with both hands on his sword, preparing for another swing. Before he could advance closer a pit opened up beneath him and he fell down it. Levy then wrote 'storm' above him and a dark cloud appeared. The cloud then began to rain heavily, lightening flashing from it. Thunder erupted in the small hole, bouncing off the walls and echoing back to the Exceed. He dropped his sword and covered his ears, shrinking back down to his cat size. Levy immediately stopped the storm when he shrunk down. She jumped into the hole and picked up the Exceed. "I'm sorry Pantherlily, but in order to win a fight one has to use the others weakness." Pantherlily nodded and said "Good job." as he curled up into Levy's arms.

The crowd around them erupted into applause as Levy climbed back out of the whole with Pantherlily in her arms. A skinny blonde haired girl wearing a pink tank top and a black mini skirt ran up to Levy and threw her arms around her. "Levy that was amazing, you beat Pantherlily and you flew! How did you fly? What was that gas stuff you dropped? It smelled so bad! My gosh Levy, you're amazing!" Levy laughed out loud at her best friends' outburst. "Lucy, one question at a time." The rest of the crowd had joined them by now, everyone was congratulating the small mage and asking her questions, mostly about the wings. When the crowd became too excited, a tall red headed woman pushed past them all and summoned swords in front of her to make the throng of people back up and give her space. "Calm down everyone. Levy will answer all of your questions. But she will answer mine first." The women turned and looked at Levy. She was wearing a blue skirt and an armor top. Her eyes were intense as she looked at the blue headed girl. "Levy, that was brilliant. Will you duel me next?" Levy turned white and her eyes grew wide. The read heads name was Erza Scarlett, she was one of the most feared and skilled mages in Fairy Tail. She could level a person with nothing but one swing. She once took down a tower of 100 monsters, ranging from level D to level S. Level D monsters were small and insignificant and could be killed with one hit. The level S though could burn down cities if it wanted to. "Um, Erza I don't think that I'm strong enough to fight you just yet." Levy hid behind her friend Lucy. Erza sighed "Alright, get stronger and then fight me." Levy nodded her head. A salmon color haired boy jumped and yelled "Let's have a party for Levy!" The crowd around her clapped and shouted their joy. Soon everyone was inside the guild, partying and brawling with each other.


	3. Chapter 3-On the Other Side

**This stories rating has now been changed to M due to violence and swearing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –** On the other side

In a dark room sat a man, a man with long black hair hanging over his face and an unruly beard. His name was Ivan Dreyar. He was the notorious son of Fairy Tail guild master Makarav Dreyar. The last time Ivan was seen, he was trying to overthrow Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic games. He was caught though when his son defeated him and was thrown in jail. That's where he sat now. In a dark stone cage with nothing but a hard bed, a sink and a toilet that liked to clog up all the time. Ivan hissed at his surroundings, he was getting sick of this place. Pretty soon his men on the outside would be here for him and then he would take down Fairy Tail, and do it right this time. He would go after the guild himself instead of having a spy. Gajeel Redfox was a traitor; he tricked Ivan into thinking that he had an ally, when in reality he was a double agent, working for the old man Makarav. Ivan would get Gajeel for that. No doubt about it.  
Just outside of the prison, a group of men sauntered up, not caring about their surroundings. The prison was built like a castle, with high, thick walls. Every half mile stood a watch tower, with dozens of men stationed at each one. There were spells and runes all over the place, to insure that no one escaped or unrightfully enter. The leader of the group had short brown hair and a long black trench coat on. He looked over at his group and smiled "Looks like this will be a little bit of a challenge, huh guys?" he lazily said. The gang of people chuckled back. The largest of the members stepped forward and asked "What's the plan boss?" The large man was roughly 7'0'' tall with massive muscles. He had a wisp of blonde hair on his head and a well-kept mustache. "We must take down this barrier first, without them knowing. Then we separate and take out those watch towers. After that we should be pretty much home free." The "boss" of the group looked at a lanky man in the back with long black braided hair and a white dress coat on and said "This is where you come in handy. Get rid of the barriers." The braided haired man stepped up to the front and then bent down on his knees to investigate the runes in front of him. There were rows upon rows of different texts and codes, but that did not faze the man. He could understand each one of them and knew exactly how to get past them all. He had spent all his life learning how to make runes and how to break them. That was his strength, breaking other people's runes. One could call him a master thief. Before he was recruited into this certain group he had been in jail countless times due to burglary of the highest accounts. He had stolen precious artifacts from banks, museums, houses, and even the Grand Council. His name was well known, they call him Loot. The layers of runes started to dissipate, being replaced with his. These new layers were to make it appear that the original ones were still up and running when in reality it made for the perfect entry and get away. His runes were to keep it quiet that they were coming in, and would not allow for anyone except for them and their plus one party member from leaving. Once the row of code was solved and his was up, they entered one by one. First was Loot, after him came the so called Boss. He was the tactician of the party. He was the one that researched everyone there and formed the rescue party based on skill sets. The next to enter was the tall, muscular man. His name was Bronze. Back in the day he was a professional boxer, but was banned from the sport when officials found out that he was using strength magic to win his fights and to gain muscle. Now he was a human bulldozer. He would be necessary for busting down walls and go berserk on the task force there. After Bronze, was a smaller man named Sensation, he was a sensory type mage. He would help locate all employees and locate Ivan. Then came Speed, he was their ace. Since the team was on unfamiliar playing grounds they had the disadvantage. Speed was there to ensure that most of the watch tower officials were tied down or knocked out before anyone knew of their presence. So once he was in the barrier he took off, visiting each tower, tying people together and taking away their guns. From the ground Loot would place barriers around each tower with the bound people, blocking out all magic and sound proofing it. Once all the towers on their side of the building were captured Bronze blew a hole through the wall. No alarms went off, no guards ran at them. "What the hell kind of prison is this?" Boss angrily said. He was peeved because so far their mission was of no challenge. Boss glanced over at Sensation and said "Your turn." Sensation closed his eyes and put his hands on his head, he concentrated on the layout of the prison, feeling all auras around him, looking for a certain one. "Ivan is four floors down, maximum security, with 20 guards on that floor alone. We can get to him by-" Sensation was cut off my Bronze as he busted a hole through the ground. The ground around them caved in, almost taking the sensory type mage with it, luckily he stepped back in time, falling to the ground. He looked around at the rest of his group, dumbfounded that the rest of them were so calm about the destruction that just occurred. Boss seemed to prefer this plan over taking things smoothly and stealthily. The small group jumped through the whole in the ground. All around them were stunned officers. Under the rumble that they now stood on, were numerous body parts sticking out. "Loot, block it off." Boss said. Loot held up his fingers, scribing words in the air. Runes started sprouting form his fingertips, growing larger and larger in size, snaking across all of the walls until they met at the hallway ends. Instead of the words stopping right there, they floated towards each other around the doorways and blocked off any escape route. "Take them down boys." Boss yelled ecstatically. Bronze jumped off of the pile and began ramming his way through guards. There weren't much in the corridor for him to get through, so his work was fast. On the other side of the rubble pile, Boss began taking down one person at a time with his sword. He would impale them and cut vital spots of others, leaving them to drop to the ground and suffer. He laughed the entire time until he made it to the blockade. Just on the other side they could see more guards trying to get at them, but they could not cross the rune wall. There were several men on the other side trying to break the code, but they were not skilled enough. Loot laughed at their poor attempts. Boss looked around the hall and said "Might as well go ahead to the next level Bronze. Loot can you do us the honors of blocking that one off as well?" Loot just smiled and nodded to their leader. Bronze kicked aside a few bodies that were scattered in his way and lifted his arm to smash through the ground again. The blocked off guards seen what their plan was and ran to the next level in order to meet them in hopes of stopping their progress. Once the small group busted through to the next level, guards lined the walls. This time they were ready. Mages lined the corridors on each side, ready for their attack. "You will not get through. Turn yourselves in." The captain of the men said. He was holding several pairs of magic blocking handcuffs. The group of thieves chuckled at the man's poor attempts of reasoning with them. Boss pointed at the man and said "I don't think you know who you're dealing with." The four men near him sat down on the mounds of concrete leisurely. "Why don't we show them boys?" Boss stated to his men. They all cheered in agreement. "Bronze turned to the twenty or so men behind them and ran at full speed, knocking men down and then trampling them over. Fire balls and magic circles erupted around him, but his touch exterior was a strong defense against any kind of physical attack. Boss looked at the captain and smirked, "You and me, let's go." Boss jumped off the pile towards the captain, sword being swung towards the man. The captain was ready for his attack, throwing his own magic circle up for defense, the sword connected, bouncing off of the circle. Boss stepped backwards, getting out of his opponents reach. The captain threw his arms forward, launching circle after circle towards the retreating man. Each one exploded near him, but never once touching. Loot ran around the captain and readied his attack on the rest of the officials group, casting runes upon runes against them. Each barrier he put up trapped men inside, each with their own deadly force. Some were gravity defying squares that bounced men around, or traps that would suck all oxygen form the air, leaving the encased men gasping for breath. Either way, Loot was a man out to kill all that was in his way. Speed zoomed passed all men in the front and attacked from the back. He was so fast that no one noticed him until they were being stabbed from behind.

The only man that was not fighting was Sensation. He was hired to sense where their leader was. Boss told him that the master of his old guild was wrongly accused of something and needed to be bust out in order to clear his name. After much deliberation he finally decided that this was the right thing to do and joined them. Now that he saw all of the innocent men being murdered he had no idea what kind of mess he was put into, maybe what he was trying to do was really wrong and he shouldn't be there at all. Sensing his pause Loot turned to the smallest man of the group and pushed him aside "Get out of our way if you're just going to stand there." Sensation dropped to the ground, shacking violently.

The captain of the guards was throwing magic circles at Boss with full force, after watching all of his men around him being squashed and brutally tortured in those damned rune traps. For the life of him, he could not hit the man they called Boss. Sweat poured off the captain's face and his aggravation grew a level. "Stand still you little cockroach!" He yelled. Boss laughed loudly and swung his sword high at the captain, causing the officials leader to lean back. Just then Speed raced behind the captain and cut at his ankles, causing the man to yell and fall to his knees. Boss chuckled and stabbed the man though the head. He pulled his sword out casually and began wiping it off while saying "Bronze take us down." At this point the four men knew what their goal was and how to do it, the rest of the levels went by quickly. They ran through the guards, taking men down groups at a time. The only man that lagged behind was Sensation, who was in tears. The poor man was regretting what he had done and needed to fix what he had started, but he couldn't. He was much too weak to go against a trio like them. He was just one man; he couldn't do anything like those guys were doing. They were taking down hundreds of men and laughing while doing it. He slowly stood up, using the wall behind him to support his weight. Realizing where he was, his heart began beating faster. He was in a prison for peats sake and he needed to get out of there as fast as he could before more guards came to arrest him. Sensation climbed up through the gapping wholes above him and ran out into the woods to hide.

Four floors below the men finally made it to their destination. All they had to do now was find Ivan, the rightful master of Raven Tail, the dark guild. Boss looked around them and noticed the sensory type missing; he huffed and rolled his eyes. That mage had abandoned them but he didn't care, the scrawny man was just getting in the way, plus they didn't need him now that they knew they were on the right floor. "Loot, seal this level off. We don't want any more intruders." Boss laughed out loud. Loots fingers started to dance in front of him, weaving coded words, they crawled along the walls and ceiling, blocking off all access to them. Prisoners began calling out to them for help as they walked past, but the men just ignored the inmates as they walked past.

It didn't take long for them to find Ivan. He was in the very far corner in the darkest spot, hidden from the rest of the inmates. "Well, well, well, it's about time you showed up Marian." Ivan hissed at them. Loot and Bronze looked at their so called Boss and chuckled at his name. "Ivan, I really wish you wouldn't have called me that. They call me Boss out here, and at the moment I'm doing the rescuing. So play nice." Boss put his hand on the iron bars that stood in between him and Ivan. The dark guilds master stood up from his rickety bed and stalked to the bars, placing his hand over Marians. "You will let me out Marian." Loot held his hand out and wrote code into the air to make the bars melt away. Ivan looked at the molten pile of iron and smiled. "Well isn't that a nifty trick. Marian, make introductions. I would like to know who our new members are." Ivan said. Just behind them, guards were running at them shouting their demands, but the group didn't give them any attention. They would just take care of the remaining twenty men.


End file.
